Por unas gafas
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Tohma nunca debió intentar quitar las gafas de su rostro. Por más tímida y agradable que pueda verse, la Srta. Biblioteca puede llegar a ser agresiva si se le provoca.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Esto es parecido al fic que hice de Mad Father y de Trauma Center uwu Me gusta escribir lo que creo que ocurrió, cómo fueron para mí las cosas y eso, quizás algunos Drabbles u OS sean basados en mis pequeños HeadCannons(?)

Uso los nombres por default de los personajes, por lo tanto la Srta. Biblioteca es _Novella_ y el personaje jugable se llama _Akito_ (utilizo a la versión masculina porque esto sólo ocurre jugando con el chico).

 **Misao no me pertenece, es de su creador/a: Sen.**

 **Este Fanfic contiene Spoilers de Misao. Recomiendo totalmente jugar o ver un GamePlay antes de leer este Fic. No me hago responsable por quejas como _"¡Me Spoileaste!"_ , ¡están avisados!**

* * *

La pelinegra se encontraba ordenando algunos libros, limpiando el polvo de estos, y revisando que estuvieran todos.

Miró de soslayo por encima de su hombro hacia su habitación, aquel chico rubio continuaba durmiendo allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba hacer eso? Tendría que cambiar sus sábanas y también el colchón, tenían ese desagradable olor…

Volvió a concentrarse en los libros. Uno especialmente le llamó la atención, no lo había leído o no recordaba al menos haberlo hecho (lo que es extraño, considerando que ha leído todo en ese lugar).

Se sentó en el suelo, abriendo el libro para echarle un vistazo. Acomodó sus gafas con cuidado, era una buena historia, y se metió de lleno en ella. No ocurriría nada malo de todos modos, Akito había dicho que Tohma era inofensivo, así que estaba bien, un poco.

Un olor desagradable llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, y el eco de los pasos dirigiéndose a ella la hicieron alzar la cabeza tan rápido que sus lentes se resbalaron por su rostro, dejando entrever por unos segundos sus ojos antes de que los volviera a arreglar.

Se sobresaltó nuevamente al ver frente a ella al rubio. Sintió el impulso de tirarle el libro de tapadura más grueso y pesado que pudiera encontrar, pero se calmó un poco. Los libros no merecían eso.

-Eres una chica muy linda- Se agachó a su altura, seguía sonriendo despreocupadamente, mirando con curiosidad su rostro

La pelinegra sintió aquello como una invasión a su espacio personal. Su sonrisa no le agradó, su cumplido tampoco le hizo gracia, se habría escondido tras la pila de libros de no ser porque ello implicaba darle la espalda a ese chico. No pensaba hacer eso.

-¿Por qué usas esos lentes tan gruesos?- Extendió las manos hacia su rostro, intentando quitarle las gafas a la chica sin éxito alguno. Esta se revolvía y negaba con la cabeza, sujetando los lentes con insistencia- Sólo quiero ver cómo tus ojos, ¿estás bien?

-No, no está bien. D-Déjame en paz, eres extraño. No me agradas- Se alejó hasta chocar contra la pared de libros que le cayeron al rubio encima

Aprovechó ese momento para levantarse del suelo y echar a correr, ocultándose bajo la mesa de su cuarto, y posteriormente bajo la cama cuando sintió sus pasos acercarse una vez. Odiaba estar allí abajo, su cama antes no olía así.

Cuando asomó su cabeza bajo la cama, provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco. Se contuvo de gritar y salió gateando rápidamente.

Tohma tomó su brazo cuando se levantó, haciendo que se girase.

-Sólo será un segundo- Se acercó peligrosamente, retirando lentamente las gafas de su rostro. Novella lo alejó

-No, no quiero. Aléjate de mí, chico raro. Ni siquiera sé quién eres. ¡Déjame en paz!

Al momento en que lo empujó, este tomó sus anteojos con rapidez. Cayó de espaldas a su cama con sus lentes en una mano, y sujetándose de la cabecera de esta con la otra. Dijo algo que la pelinegra no alcanzó a distinguir, o no le importó; sin siquiera percatarse cuando, ya la tenía encima suyo arrebatándole sus anteojos.

Sin embargo, no conforme con eso, terminó en un forcejeo con el chico. Sus lentes nuevamente fuera de su rostro, en algún lugar de la cama; no los necesitó para ver exactamente dónde darle para acabar con su vida, fue tan sencillo como hacerlo varias veces hasta que dejara de respirar.

Se levantó de la cama, su uniforme no se había llenado de la sangre de ese tipo, para su suerte. Tomó sus anteojos y los limpió con las sábanas blancas, ya manchas con su sangre; definitivamente iba a quemar esa cama.

Miró el cuerpo inerte de Tohma sobre las sábanas con cierto asco, aunque esbozó una sonrisa calmada luego- Eso te pasa por intentar quitarme mis gafas

* * *

Oh, no tengo mucho que decir acerca de esto uwu

Esto es Cannon, si juegas con la versión masculina e intentas sacrificar a Tohma no podrás, Akito dirá que no es capaz de hacerlo y sale de la biblioteca. En ese momento se escuchan gritos y al entrar no está Tohma en la cama pero en su lugar están las sabanas manchadas de sangre. Al hablar con Novella ella dirá que Tohma no dejaba de intentar quitarle las gafas y que lo hizo en defensa propia.

Espero que este fic les haya gustado uwu

Les doy gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y darle a favs. De aprecia~ uwu

 **An**


End file.
